Warriors of Future
| director = Ng Yuen-fai | producer = | writer = | screenplay = Law Chi-leung | story = | based on = | starring = Louis Koo Sean Lau Carina Lau Tse Kwan-ho Philip Keung Nick Cheung | narrator = | music = | cinematography = Ng Man-ching | editing = | studio = One Cool Film Production One Cool CMC iQiyi Pictures PJ One Cool Film Gravity Pictures JQ Pictures One Cool Ocean Films | distributor = One Cool Pictures | released = }} | runtime = | country = Hong Kong | language = Cantonese | budget = US$56 million | gross = }} Warriors of Future ( ), previously known as Virtus ( ), is an upcoming Hong Kong science fiction action film directed by visual effects artist Ng Yuen-fai in his directorial debut and starring Louis Koo, Sean Lau and Carina Lau. Having been in development for three years, the film began production on 12 February 2017 and is set for release in 2019. Plot In 2055, a meteorite, which brings a fast-growing alien vine named "Pandora", crashes down on a barren Earth ravaged by pollution and global warming. "Pandora" purifies the planet but kills everything in its path. To protect the citizens of their city, the heavily armored military of Hong Kong, armed with the plant's genetic map, tries but fails to destroy "Pandora" and uncovers a conspiracy. Cast *Louis Koo *Sean Lau *Carina Lau *Tse Kwan-ho *Philip Keung *Nick Cheung (guest appearance) *Eddy Ko *Kevin Chu *Ng Siu-hin *Tony Wu *Sakurako Okubo Production Development The film was first announced in May 2015 under the title, Virtus, and was set to be star Louis Koo and be produced by his film production company, One Cool Film Production, which will also work on the film's visual effects, under a budget of HK$300 million, with Benny Chan set to direct. Although filming was set to begin in the end of 2015, a teaser trailer was released which featured Koo in a robot suit. Filming Production for the film officially began on 12 February 2017 on a set in Shenzhen which took two months to build according to Koo for the film's opening. Koo also revealed that the set is for a city taking place decades in the future with polluted air and water supply. The film will be directed by visual effects artist Ng Yuen-fai, who worked on the special effects for films such as The Warlords, Bodyguards and Assassins and The White Storm. Aside from Koo, the cast also includes Sean Lau and Philip Keung, alongside newcomer actors Kevin Chu, Ng Siu-hin and Tony Wu. Lau states his character will be fighting aliens and large robots with mechanical equipment while Keung revealed that he will play an one-eyed driver. On 11 March 2017, One Cool Film Production released a making of featurette teaser displaying its new title, Warriors of Future, and revealing the film's 36 month pre-production and its new budget of US$45 million. According to the teaser, production for the film is slated to take 4 months to complete while post-production will take 18 months. On 5 June 2017, it was announced that the film's four month shoot in Shenzhen has been complete and will resume its shoot in Hong Kong in August 2017. On 19 March 2018, a new teaser trailer for the film was released. Aside from previous announced cast members, the trailer also featured new cast members such as Carina Lau, Nick Cheung and Tse Kwan-ho. On the same day, it was also reported that the film's production has increased to US$56 million. On 15 March 2019, One Cool Film Production released a new trailer for the film. References External links * Category:Hong Kong films Category:2019 films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s action films Category:Hong Kong science fiction films Category:Hong Kong action films Category:Science fiction action films Category:Robot films Category:Cantonese-language films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films about extraterrestrial life Category:Films set in 2055 Category:Films set in Hong Kong Category:Films shot in Hong Kong Category:Films shot in Guangdong Category:Upcoming films